Aine
by sandals-with-sox
Summary: Edward never came back for Bella. Now she lives above a night club she co-owns with her best friend Aine. What will she do if she stumbles upon Edward once again? NOT THE USUAL BELLA HEART BREAK STORY THERE ARE TWISTS! told in Aine's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is the long more official summery of my story: Edward never came back for Bella so she still thinks he's a complete a-hole who used her. She goes off alone in the forest behind her house and gets shot by deer hunters (anyone read midnight sun? if you have you know why this almost makes sense) The narrator, Aine, finds Bella there and saves her life by bighting her. Bella changes her name to Belle and leaves Forks forever. Originally I was going to write another one of those 'Bella is a musician who uses music for her pain' sort of stories, and had actually written half a page, but it didn't really work. So I asked myself what I would do if I was friends with Bella..? And I came up with this. So enjoy!**

**And sorry this chapter is kind of short but it is more of a prologue than an actual chapter. I promise longer stuff in the future!**

Belle, Maria, Jack, and I stroll casually along the litter strewn streets of Chicago. We are waiting for an attack. It's about three in the morning, and the moon is shining brightly overhead, casting the city in an eerie glow. It has been at least a week since I've fed last and the thirst was burning the back of my throat, demanding to be quenched.

I glance over at Belle to see how she is handling her own cravings. Her back is stiff and she is walking rather jerkily for a vampire, not noticeable to the human eye, but enough that it is fairly obvious the smells surrounding us are taking their toll on her. She told me once that even as a human she was able to smell blood. That it smelled like rust and salt.

Of course now blood smells very, very different.

Aha! At last I catch a whiff of humans, about five of them. One scent is particularly luscious; it's a rich, deep smell. Almost like dark chocolate and cherries mixed in with a hint of almond. Venom coated my mouth at the very thought of tasting such sweet smelling blood.

"I call the one that smells like chocolate." I whisper in a low voice, smirking slightly at my companions.

"Fine by me" Maria said, "I'd rather have the one that smells like ginger."

"Guys!" Bella hissed angrily, "Don't get ahead of yourselves! They might not even attack us!"

"Of course they will." Jack cut in arrogantly.

"Jack's right. Humans haven't failed us so far, they won't tonight."

But Belle persisted, "They might not. And I won't allow any of you to attack an innocent."

"Who says that _you_ get to choose who and who I do not feed off of?" Jack glared menacingly at Bella, daring her to try and stop him from something he wants.

"Enough." I command with a slight growl. Maria, Belle and Jack all settle down and turn to me.

"We will wait and see what the humans do. Bella I ask that you do not threaten Jack, although I do agree that we must wait to use 'self defense' on whoever is coming this way. Jack, if you do not like the way I operate then I will not stop you from leaving, but while you are here you will oblige by my rules" I say quietly, looking each of them in the eye.

Belle and Maria nodded, but Jack simply gave me a defiant glare. I stare back at him for a few moments. Eventually he to nods and continues walking. I roll my eyes at this ridiculous display of rebellion; Jack and I both know that Maria would never leave my coven, and he could never leave her.

The smells continued to get stronger as we stroll along the dirt street, until finally vague shapes come into view. Here we go, I think excitedly, my muscled coiling slightly in anticipation. I focus on the humans ahead of our group. None seem particularly innocent or lost; in fact they all had a slight weave in their walk that hinted to alchohol or drugs.

I sniff discretely trying to figure out which of the five had a chocolate-y scent. I discovered that it was the man on the far left. He looked the most clean out of his group, he had dark brown hair and grey eyes, with a long black trenchcoat filled with God-knows-what in it.

"Hey Ladies!" The one I assumed was their leader called out, "Lookin' for come fun tonight?" Yep, I was right. Totally and completely trashed.

Now we were standing only about twenty feet away from one another, each vampire facing the human that smelled most enticing.

"Hey beautiful. How 'bout you come over to my place and I give you an experience you won't ever forget?" Chocolate-trench man propositioned me disgustingly, looking at me with what I can only assume was a come-hither expression.

Before he could so much as blink I grabbed the collar on his trench and pulled him roughly against me.

"How bout I give you the last memory you will ever have?" I pull back my lips in a feral grin. His eyes widened in horror as I twisted around and slammed him up against a brick wall.

I could hear similar movements from my companions but I paid them no mind. All I could concentrate on was the delicious scent surrounding me, almost caressing me with delicious intoxication. I grab the man's hair, jerk his neck to the side, and drink some of the sweetest nectar I have tasted in a long time.

**What do you think? Good? Alright? Not even close to being acceptable? This is my first fanfic but you can be as brutal as you want about my writing style. Just none of those dumb 'this would NEVER happen' without even explaining why. And quite frankly this is my fanfiction it doesn't have to make sense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REDONE CH2 (cause my first version was not great)**

**I apologize if anyone was confused. I try to read my own stories several times but my editing is pretty much Shiz. After Bella became a vampire she changed her name to Belle as a way to distance her new self from the old self (if that makes sense). I may have actually written Bella a few times in the last chapter instead of Belle, and hadn't even realized it until one of my friends told me. Sorry! **

I stare at my computer screen, trying to decide which songs to put together for Calypso, the club Bella and I co-own. Creating playlists for clubs is a much more difficult task than most people realize; the music has to flow together and songs have to change gradually.

" Yo, Aine! Are you done yet?" Belle asks, poking her head around my door. My only response is a low growl.

"Alright, alright. I won't bother you while you're 'hard at work.'" She says, using air quotes on 'hard at work'. I raise an eyebrow.

"Did you just use air quotes?" I question mildly, a little amused that Belle still did something so childish. She just sticks her tongue out at me and walks away.

"Wow, Belle. You sure are mature today. First you use air quotes and then you stick your tongue out at me. Would you like nap time while you're at it?"

"I would, actually, if I was able to sleep. But I can't since _I'm a vampire_." She yells somewhere from the kitchen.

"Would you two shut up?! I'm trying to watch the game! We're all vampires we don't have to yell!" Jack shouts angrily.

"If there's no need to yell then why the hell are _you_ yelling?" I continued to shout, more to piss off Jack than anything else.

"Loud noises!" Maria joins the conversation now.

"I love lamp!" I couldn't help but respond. Maria and I both share a deep appreciation for Steve Correl and all of his greatness, particularly in Anchorman and The Office. I could hear her tinkling laugh from across the hall. That should calm Jack down; he is so in love with her that even the sound of her laugh can make him happy despite his ability to be a complete ass.

Jack and Maria have been in love far longer than I have been alive. They met right here in Chicago on New Years Eve in the 1920s. Apparently it was love at first sight; Maria was being hit on by some drunk human, and Jack came to her rescue. Both were vampires at the time, although he had been a vampire since 1884 and she had been turned only a few years before.

Belle and I met them three years ago when we were traveling from city to city trying to help her contain her bloodlust. They had seen me trying to prevent Belle from attacking a woman walking alone at night, and they had tried to force us out of their territory.

_I held Belle in an iron group, preventing her from biting the oblivious woman, who was still making her way casually down the street. It was only when the woman turned down a connecting street and had been gone for several minutes did Belle finally relax. I released her from my hold and opened my mouth to say _something_, but no words would come out. What was there to say to someone whose instincts almost just killed an innocent person?_

_Suddenly I felt movement on my right. I grabbed Belle and dodge the blow that had been sent our way, having leapt quickly out of range I glanced over to see who had attacked us. Two vampires, a male and a female, stood in slight crouched positions, furious looks on their pale faces._

_The male was tall with hair so blonde it was almost white, the complete opposite of his companion who sported curly black locks that spiraled all the way to mid-back._

_"Watch yourself, newborn!" The male one hissed angrily._

_My own eyes narrowed at his tone, but I said nothing. I just waited tensely and watched for any threatening movements from either of them._

_"We have been living in Chicago undetected for years and I will not allow some careless bitch overcome with blood lust to force us to have to leave!" The female shouted furiously. I could feel Belle ready to pounce on them, but I held her back with a gesture. Both our powers were more effective long range than short, and I hadn't wanted an all out vampire brawl in the middle of a street in Chicago._

_I stared coolly at them both and tried to gauge any strengths or weaknesses in case things did get violent. Neither had struck me as particularly intelligent; they seemed like they had just gotten lucky in their successful life with the humans so far._

_"Listen" he had begun, "I'm feeling particularly generous today, so I'll give you five minutes to get the hell out of our territory before I rip you both to pieces. Sound good?" I raised an eyebrow at his ego. I had kept the rest of my expression under control, however, and hadn't allowed either of them to see my contempt._

_"Or how bout I rip your arm off and shove it up your-'' Belle had begun, but I interrupted her._

_"Or how about you leave us alone and we will leave this city once we are good and ready?" I asked flatly, still keeping my expression schooled. Both vampires looked shocked for a moment before they emitted twin growls. Belle and I had quickly crouched into fighting stances of our own, Belle concentrated on the vamps in front of us while I scanned the street for any passing humans. I reached out with my mind and probed the surrounding area for anyone. There wasn't a soul. Excellent._

_"So, Belle, we haven't fought anyone in quite a while. You ready?" I had asked, smirking at her slightly. _

_"'Course. I'm always ready." She said with a feral grin stretched over her face. While we waited together for the two vamps to begin attacking not an ounce of fear had been in either of us. We had fought many times before and had never once lost._

So, as expected, Belle and I won against the vampires we now know to be Maria and Jack. We didn't kill them though. They hadn't seemed particularly demonic or psychotic. They just didn't want to have to move because of some bloody murder caused by a newborn. Ironically a band of vampires soon came around and ended up forcing Maria and Jack to ask for our help. Which in turn led to us becoming friends and my becoming the coven leader.

Not that I had wanted this job, far from it. It just sort of happened somehow. Jack hadn't liked it; he still doesn't, and constantly tries to start petty power battles with me. Challenging me as a leader yet not wanting the responsibility himself. Loser.

Speaking of that annoying prick, where was he? I look at the clock and realize, with no small amount of horror, I had been sitting and reminiscing for the last two hours. Which means I have an half an hour to gather up a playlist, pick out an outfit, set up the club, start my dj equipment, let Sam (our bouncer) inside, and start the show. Holy. Shit.

I quickly upload one of my old mixes, throwing a few current songs in to keep the customers happy. Then I ran around the apartment at vampire speed trying to pick up everything I need for tonight. Once that was done I throw on a random black dress, grab a few necklaces, a pair of flats, and I was on my way.

Luckily we lived right above the club so I didn't have to run very far.

"Aine, what the hell took you so long?" Belle asked, glancing over at me from behind the bar. She was cleaning the glasses at human speed, leaning on her elbows. I give her my best death glare and walk briskly to my booth.

After some frenzied preparations I was ready and rearing to go. I double checked that all the cables were in the right places, the music was set up correctly, that Sam was in his usual spot, and that I didn't have any stains on my cotton dress. I blast the first song and motion to Sam to open the doors, allowing the first swarm of people to some in.

Calypso was a pretty popular night club here in Chicago. People wait in lines stretching all the way around our block just to get in, and more people pack into this place than is healthy, especially with two vampires hanging around. But Belle and I just don't breathe whenever we work and so far there haven't been any misshapes.

The time crept towards midnight and I was extremely bored. I glance at my cell phone. It read 11:59, so I decided to do a random mind scan to see if anything interesting was going on. Although actual, full blown mind reading is impossible for me, I am able to sense some basic thoughts and emotions. I close my eyes and open my mind. The sudden presence of six vampires on my scan nearly causes me to fall over in shock. I whip open my eyes and look up to see an entire coven standing near the entrance, all looking around curiously. I tense instinctively, growling, but the noise is drowned out by my music. What could they possibly be doing here? I didn't want to make a scene but I feared that they were here for more than just dancing and drinking. Well, not drinking _alcohol_ anyway.

There were six vampires in this coven, all of them beautiful. But one particular one struck me. He had dark curly hair that I itched to brush away from his eyes, flawless ivory skin, and a way of carrying himself that I found undeniably attractive. Something about him, something I couldn't name or really understand drew me to him like a moth to a flame. Unlike the rest of his coven he stands completely still and tense. He looks as though he is in physical pain. Forcing myself to observe the others in his family I notice a man standing off a bit from the rest, copper hair flaming against pale skin. Something about him made me a bit uneasy; it was like he was dead, but living. The closest comparison I can think of is when I rescued Belle from her hunting accident. She had that exact same look in her eyes when she asked me to kill her.

The other members of the unknown coven radiated as much beauty as the first two. Two blonde males, a tiny dark-haired female, a huge dark haired male, and a gorgeous blonde female all continue to glance about Calypso as I observe them. They came in only about a minute ago but it feels like time has slowed to a standstill. I take off my headphones and slowly make my way over to them. I weave inconspicuously through gyrating bodies, pausing with distain when a man tried to get me to dance with him. Shaking him off, I never let my eyes stray from the unknown coven. I longed to get Belle's attention so that we could question them together, but I will not risk innocent lives in case the unknown coven lashed out.

It was strange, though; this coven did not act like any I'd seen before. Any other vampire I knew besides Belle and myself would have gone crazy with bloodlust from so many humans in one enclosed space. Yet only the dark haired male seemed effected, but even he was merely shaking. The coven does not notice me until I am a few feet away from them. When they do notice they all turn and stare at me simultaneously, giving me almost identical surprised and wary stares. It was extremely unnerving. Something about their eyes…they were a dark gold! Not the ruby red I was used to, but a brown-gold color. How is that possible?

I feel something come up behind me and I whirl around quickly expecting an attack, but it's just Belle. I start to say her name but stop; she wasn't looking at me, but gazing at one of the vampires with a devastated, horrified look on her face. Her eyes were wide and frenzied, as though she wanted to bolt away desperately but her body wouldn't move. Then a name escaped her lips, so quiet that I barely heard it and I was standing less than half a foot away.

"Edward" Belle murmured softly in disbelief, before everything became chaos.

**Woo cliffy! And after this chapter I really don't know where this story is going to go, so reviews would be excellent. I need feedback! If you don't like my story tell me why so that I can fix it! O yeah and this chapter was four pages as good as promised! And I hope the new chapter 2 is better than the old one. Pre-AP English is kicking my ass but hopefully my writing is improving because of it.**

**That's all folks**

**sandals-with-sox**


End file.
